In a wiring structure of a semiconductor device, an etching stopper film is generally used for equalizing the depth when forming a wiring trench or a via hole or the like by etching and for suppressing overetching to an interlayer insulating film which is a lower layer. This wiring structure, for example, is disclosed in JP-A-2006-19480.